Pingu around the world
Since its creation, Pingu has been broadcasted on serveral different channels in many different countries. Australia In Australia, episodes of Pingu originally aired as a segment on the children's programme, The Book Place on the Seven Network from 1991 to 1996 and later aired on ABC Television as a stand-alone programme from 1997 to 2016. Brazil In Brazil, Pingu aired on TV Cultura at once, but it got removed. It currently airs on TV Brasil as of 2009. It was confirmed that Pingu in the City will be shown on Discovery K!ds Latin America soon. Canada In Canada, Pingu aired on TVOKids, CBC Kids, Knowledge Network and Treehouse TV. Pingu has been a mainstay of the children's programming blocks on TVOntario since the mid-1990s. It can still be seen on TV in that country since APTN airs "The Pingu Show" as part of its morning children's programming block "APTN Kids", and the show is available in English and French language versions. Some of the controversial episodes, such as "Pingu Quarrels With His Mother" and "Little Accidents", have aired uncut on APTN Kids. In British Columbia, Pingu is aired during commercial breaks on Knowledge Network. Japan In Japan, the series uses its English title, but is also translated as "ピングー". The show is extremely popular in Japan, as a result, tons of Pingu products and ventures were produced. According to Silvio Mazzola, Pingu was known by over 90% of the high school girls in that country between the ages of 13 and 17. http://www.geocities.ws/enchantedforest/5681/pinguFAQ.html Pingu currently airs as part of NHK's children's program Nyanchu's World, and also on Cartoon Network Japan. Gallery PinguShowJapaneseLogo.png|Japanese Logo for "The Pingu Show". Malaysia Pingu aired in Malaysia on TV3 as part of their morning television program, the show in that region, while not getting as popular as it is in Japan, managed to become rating comparable to the Nickelodeon series "SpongeBob SquarePants". South Korea In South Korea, the series is translated as "핑구". In the early 1990s, the series was released on home video by Woongjin Media. Unlike most territories, an exclusive Korean dub for the series was produced and it was only released on home video. It featured the voices of Lee Mi-ja, Chung Misook and Kwon Hyeok-soo. https://ko.wikipedia.org/wiki/%ED%95%91%EA%B5%AChttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thNsAfmm5xw Gallery PinguShowKoreanLogo.PNG|Korean Logo for "The Pingu Show" United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, the BBC acquired broadcast and home video rights to the series and began airing in the UK in November 1990. Pingu aired on the CBBC during the 1990s and 2000s. In the late 1990s, when Nickelodeon UK was showing CBBC shows, this show was part of them. Several episodes were also shown as part of "Cartoon Critters". In 2003, BBC was replaced as the distributor of home video releases by HIT Entertainment. CBeebies occasionally showed Pingu right up till the end of 2015. On August 21st 2017, reruns of the fifth and sixth seasons began to air on 5STAR's Milkshake! slot until 2018. Pingu in the City was first shown on ITVBe Monday 25th February 2019. United States Pingu was first shown in the United States at The Museum of Radio & Television (now known as Paley Center for Media). In 1996, the broadcast rights to the show were sold to Turner Broadcasting System and the show began being aired on Cartoon Network's Sunday morning program block Small World. The program featured various animated shorts produced internationally and ran from 1996 until the show's discontinuation in 2001. The series didn't air the US from then, and from 2003 to 2004, HiT Entertainment released 3 DVD releases of the show. In 2005, reruns of the series returned to the country on PBS Kids Sprout but was removed sometime later in 2010. Not all Pingu episodes were shown in the US, due to the same reasons why some episodes were banned. Even though Pingu stopped airing in the US, it became rather popular, but not as popular as much as it is in the UK. Its TV ratings were rather jumbled on both channels in the US; on Cartoon Network it was rated TV-G, but on Sprout, it was given a TV-Y rating. At an unknown date, the first 5 seasons of Pingu were released on Amazon Prime Instant Video in the United States. Weirdly enough, Season 5's background photo is a picture from Lee Hardcastle's notorious Pingu fan short: Pingu's The Thing. Since 2019, the series has become unavailable on Amazon Prime. Poland In Poland, Pingu was seen on MiniMini and Polsat Jim Jam. It was also watchable in late 1990s on TVP in Dobranocka (also known as Wieczorynka). Pingu at the Doctor's was the only controversional episode to not have been aired in Poland. References Category:Lists Category:Content